Live or Die
by nejisoifon-lover91
Summary: Ichigo and her sister are new to Konaha High. Can they survive the year are will their father transfer schools again. Its better then its sounds. NarItchi SasoriOC DeidaraOC KisameZetu SasSaku GaaraOC
1. New

Ichigo leaned agents the wall as her father talked to the principal of Konaha High. Her black hair was kept in a lose braid that was tied with a black ribbon. She wore black pants and a black shirt that said "I can't be good all the time" on it. Her blue eyes glared deeply into the back of her father.

Her little sister sat in the chair next to her father. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She wore blue jeans and a purple shirt that said "I'm cute. Hug me" on it. She wasn't the shy type and made many friends on her first day at there old school, considering this was there third school this year.

"We would more then happy to have your girls here at Konaha High. Haru will have homeroom 3 with Iruka and Ichigo will have homeroom 13 with Orochimaru. Here are your class schedules and a list of the books they need." The principal and there father shook hands before they walked out into the hall.

"Haru behave and make lots of friends." He smiled and hugged the girl, and then he looked up at Ichigo, who was still glaring at him.

"And you will behave unless you want a repeat of the last school." He stood and walked away. When no one was looking Ichigo gave him the finger. The two were lead through the halls till they came to room 3 and Haru was dropped off. When they came to room 13 Ichigo was pushed inside.

All eyes were on her like flies on a dead rat. The teacher stood in front of the class stopped talking and looked at her.

"You must be Miss Ichigo. I'm Orochimaru, your homeroom teacher." He looked her up and down, smiling perverted. "Please introduce yourself." She motioned to the front of the class and walked over to his desk.

"Ichigo. 17. Pleased to meet you." The class looked as if they were waiting for more until a girl in the middle of the class stood up.

"Orochimaru I refuse to be in the same class as this monster." The girl had long blond hair and a face screaming "I'm a bitch. Please slap me." Ichigo recognized the girl. She was from one of her old schools. From what she remembered she beat the shit out of the girl for some reason.

"May I ask why?" Orochimaru seemed as interested as the rest of the class was.

"She put my brother in the hospital and broke my arm and she's the one reason I transferred schools." The girl crossed her arms over her chest as her friends glared at Ichigo.

"If I remember right it was your brother who started that fight and when he tripped off the roof you jumped me. Then I pushed you off the roof and you landed on him. Altogether it was your fault it happened." Ichigo watched the shock and fear spread over the faces of the class. She smiled. This school was so gullible.

"Um…please take a seat. I think there's an open one near Deidara in the back." Orochimaru seemed just as uncomfortable as the rest of the class. Ichigo took her seat next to the blond named Deidara. He was asleep or faking it but she didn't care. She looked around. On the other side of the blond was a red head that was asleep. In front of her was a boy with blue hair and he was asleep. Next to him was a boy with black hair and he was also asleep.

"Well what an exciting bunch." She whispered to herself. Ichigo spent the rest of the class trying to remember the blond's name. It hit her about five minutes before the bell rang. Raye was her name.

Up till lunch nothing happened. She figured she had the same schedule as those four boys because she was in all there classes. Word spread through the school that Ichigo wasn't someone to mess with. Word also spread that Raye was going to beat the shit out of her at lunch.

Deidara's POV

"Damn it Raye is yelling again yeah." I look up from my desk a see what had caused the noise. The girl standing at the front looked like a goddess. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Ichigo. 17. Pleased to meet you." So her names Ichigo. Pleased to meat you too Ichigo. Great damn teacher put her next to me. What do I do? Wait ill sleep."

Normal POV

At lunch Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori made there way to the roof to find Zetu and Tobi.

"So what do you guys think of the new girl." Kisame asked as he smuggled up to Zetu.

"Seems cool. Heard she tried to kill Raye and her brother once at there old school." Itachi said as he started pacing.

"Just for that I like her. Where in bloody hell are Mai and Naruto." Sasori asked as he pulled out his lunch. Mai is Sasori's girlfriend and Naruto was Itachi's boyfriend. They all looked at Deidara expecting an answer but he was off in his own world looking out over the roof. Itachi looked at what he was watching.

Ichigo was sitting under a tree eating her lunch. She had her cd player on and was bobbing her head up and down every now and then.

"I think Deidara is in love." Itachi teased. The group walked over and joined them. Deidara blushed.

"No. it's just that she has a…a…a." Deidara stopped. Kisame smiled.

"A good body." Kisame finished for him. The group laughed as Deidara turned his attention back to Ichigo. To his surprise a girl with short brown hair walked up to her and was eating lunch with her.

"Who's that yeah?"

"That's Haru. She's Ichigo's little sister." Naruto said. He and Mai had snuck up there and weren't noticed.

"NARUTO." Itachi yelled and swiped Naruto in a hug.

"She's in all of my classes. I asked her if she wanted to eat with us but she said she had to eat with her sister or her sister might get in trouble." A girl with long purple hair and green eyes said before she started to drink her can of soda. Sasori glomped her.

"Mai what took you so long?" He asked.

"We had to convince Raye that Haru didn't do anything and they needed to leave her alone. They wanted to beat her up because she was Ichigo's sister. Raye is looking for her and is out for blood." Mai said as she snuggled into Sasori's grip. They heard screaming and looked back at Ichigo.

With Ichigo

"You think you're so tough because of how you look." Raye screamed at Ichigo.

"Not really. Hay Haru are you going to eat your carrots?" Ichigo asked.

"No here have them." Haru handed her the carrots.

"Get off you lazy ass and fight me or are you scared. I bet you're scared. I bet you want to run home and cry to your daddy. Bet you have done it loads of times." Raye smiled as Ichigo glared at her. Haru stood up.

"Leave my sister alone. She didn't do anything to you." Haru yelled.

"Stay out of this bitch. This is between her and me. Why don't you go home and play with your dollies." Raye smirked as Tears welled up in Harus eyes.

"You really shouldn't have done that. My sister is my whole world. If you hurt her you hurt me." Ichigo stood up and pushed Haru behind her.

"So you want to fight demon. Then bring it on." Raye dropped her purse and pulled out mace from her pocket. Ichigo handed her lunch to Haru and told her to stand by the tree and not to interfere.


	2. Fight

Im sorry. Im new at this. please review and tell me what you think about this. First one to review gets a cookie.

But before anything could happen Raye turned and looked at the roof, where the group of boys were laughing and pointing at her. She looked at the back of her shirt and paled. Naruto had thrown a cup of ramen at her, hitting her in the back and getting all the ramen on her shirt. Tears welled up in her eyes as the small group of people that had gathered to watch the fight, started laughing and pointing at her. Raye looked around and found that Haru and Ichigo were the only ones not laughing.

Ichigo walked forward as Raye, expecting to get hit, closed her eyes. But they snapped open when she felt a jacket drape over her shoulders, covering the ramen. She looked at Ichigo who tied the hoody around her neck.

"Stupid men. They mest up that nice shirt of yours." Ichigo grabbed a rock off the ground and chunked it at Naruto, hitting him in the face, making him fly backwards, knocking over the rest of the boys. Ichigo smiled.

"IF YOU THINK YOU COULD DO THAT TO SOME ONE WHEN THERE BACK IS TURND THEN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN." Ichigo yelled at them.

"Come on ill help you get a new t-shirt." Haru grabbed Rayes hand and dragged her to the restrooms. A boy with black hair and a girl with pink hair walked up to Ichigo.

"You know what you just did right?" The girl asked.

"I hit that blond with a rock."

"That blond is my brother's boyfriend. I'm Sasuke. This is my girlfriend Sakura. That blond is Naruto. My brother is Itachi." Sasuke pointed the people out. "The one with blue hair is Kisame. The red head is Sasori. The one with green hair is Zetu and the masked one is Tobi. The only girl up there is Mai. The other blond is Deidara. They are a group of students called Akatsuki." Sasuke watched as Ichigo looked to the group of men then back at him.

"And you told me this why?" Ichigo crossed her arms over her chest.

"They don't like it when people mess with them. The last one got so flustered he had to transfer schools. You had better watch your back." Sakura smiled as the two went to turn away. A rock flew out of no where strait at Ichigo. Within a second she caught the rock between her figures and launched it back at the blond teen who through it, smacking him in the face again.

"They won't try anything if they know what's best for them."


	3. Home Life

Thanks for the review's and sorry this is so late. I had a very bad case of writers block and had no inseration what so ever. Please review. I want at least 4 revies before i update next. Thanks.

The rest of the day went by without incident. Ichigo was dreading the last period bell. It turned out that she had classes with all of the Akatsuki. All class they would glare at her and whisper to each other. The only one that seemed quit was Deidara and he was always looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Every now and then she would look at the clock hoping the day would never end. Unfortunately it did. She didn't want to go home. Her dad was most likely home and her step mom was most likely drunk off her rocker. Yep her home life was a real winner. She was so cot up in her little world that she didn't see Sasori and Itachi walk up behind her.

"I think you owe one of my friends an apology." Sasori said, then waited and waited and waited. Ichigo had yet to move. Itachi pocked the back of her head and instantly regretted it. Ichigo jumped up and tripped over her bag, fell on top of Sasori, knocking them to the floor and started laughing her ass off. Itachi's pushed back a smirk as Sasori pushed his way up.

"I'm…sorry… (laugh) I was thinking… (laugh) and you (laugh)…can I help you." Ichigo tried to come down and failed miserably. Sasori growled.

"You. Need. To. Apologize. To. My. Friend." Sasori pulled Ichigo up and turned her towards Itachi. Ichigo stopped laughing.

"Um…who are you people and what did I do to him." Ichigo looked over her shoulder at Sasori, expecting an answer but not from where it came from.

"WHAT!!!" Naruto yelled from outside the door as he looked in on them. There were two very large bruises on his face from when Ichigo launched the rock at him. Ichigo's eye's widened. She looked back at Sasori and Itachi.

"Your…you're the…a….a….apricots." Ichigo pointed at them as they fell. She smirked and started walking over to Naruto. She pulled him up and looked behind him. The rest of Akatsuki stood behind him.

"Sorry for hitting you but you sort of deserved it. You should put some ice on those." She smiled warmly and walked off to try and find her locker. Itachi ran over to his lover and hugged him.

"Did…did she seem…different to you?" Naruto asked. The rest of Akatsuki nodded.

"She seemed nice yeah." Deidara watched her turn the corner. The group of people looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. Naruto and Kisame smirked.

"You like her don't you?" They yelled at the same time. Deidara looked at them like they were crazy.

"No. She just seems like someone I could be friends with yeah.


	4. Life Sucks

It took me a long time to update but here it is. The fourth chapter of Live or Die. Please read and review. Please tell me what you think about it. Im starting to think no one likes me. (Puppy dog eyes) Please!

Deidara: So cute!!!

Me: Thank you.

* * *

A week slowly went by and things kept getting worse and worse for Ichigo. Her family had settled in and her dad had taken to hitting her again. Not much just slaps and punches here and there.

School wasn't going to well ether. Ichigo had made enemies and a lot of them. Not only was she smart and got top grades but she refused to date the caption of the football team. So now the whole football team hated her along with all the cheer leaders. The Akatsuki tormented her endlessly.

Haru learned that the red head she liked had a girlfriend and that both of them were members of Akatsuki. Of course this didn't get her down, she took it with a smile and became friends with the two. Rayes friends had turned on her when they found out she was friends with Ichigo. So now it was only them.

"They say it's my fault they lost the game last week. Said if I hadn't refused the caption he would have had his head in the game. Isn't that the biggest piece of crap you ever heard?" Ichigo laughed as Raye choked on her tea.

"He can't say that. Our team sucks. When has a girl ever changed that? Oh my god that's so retarded." Raye laughed along with her as people who walked by shot glares at them. The two laughed harder when two cheer leaders walked up to them. One Ichigo had already met.

"I can't believe you did that to Kip-kun. It's your fault we lost." The blond one screamed.

"Go away Ino, Sakura. We are having lunch." Raye said through her laughing. Ichigo regained her composure and was trying to help Raye.

"What do you two want anyway?"

"Your sister and her friends want to talk to you. And Orochimaru wants to talk to you. The Akatsuki also want to have a word." Sakura said and walked away. Raye looked at Ichigo.

"What did you do?"

"Beats me. Ill see Orochimaru and then Haru. Apricots can wait." Ichigo stood and helped Raye up. The two made there way to the classroom not knowing they were being watched.

When they got there three Akatsuki members stood at the door looking in. Zetus, Sasori, and Kisame if she remembered right. They didn't even notice when Ichigo walked up behind them. She looked in and saw a boy with brown spiky hair and two red triangles on his face. He had a black eye and a bloody nose. Across the room sat Naruto, Itachi and Deidara with not a scratch on them. Deidara's eye's locked with Ichigo's for a second before he blushed and looked at his feet. Orochimaru sat at his desk rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked up at her.

"Oh Ichigo. Good to know you got my message. It seems you left your notebook and binder in my class. Here." Orochimaru handed her said items and went back to the four boys.

"Two weeks of detention for all of you. Now get out." Orochimaru growled as the group of boys ran off and Raye and Ichigo made there way to the lunch room, hoping Haru was there. She was. But with the whole group of Akatsuki.

"You called Haru." Ichigo asked, making the whole group jump.

"Ya. Dad called and said to tell you that he and mom will be gone all weekend and im in charge. I asked if I could have a couple of friend over and he said yes so there all coming over after school. I was wondering if you could make dinner. You're the better cook." Haru gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"No." Ichigo started to walk away.

"Please!" Haru whined as she attached herself onto Ichigo's arm.

"Please. Your friend can come too. Please!" Ichigo sighed and looked at Raye who shrugged.

"Fine. How many." Ichigo immediately regretted saying that as Haru glommped her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Just the group you see here. This Saturday. Oh thank you Ichigo." Haru shot Deidara a knowing smirk and he blushed. Ichigo and Raye felt left out as the rest of the group glanced at him and smirked.

"Do you feel like the third wheel on a unicycle?" Raye whispered to Ichigo.

"Yes. Let's calmly walk away before the apricots see us." Ichigo and Raye slipped away unnoticed into the hall and ran strait into the football team.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here? Come to beg for forgiveness?" The caption and his lackeys laughed.

"Well if it isn't old rock for brains. Go away Kip. I don't feel like dealing with you." Ichigo tried to walk around him but was stopped by his lackeys.

"You're not going anywhere." Kip grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall. Two boys grabbed Raye and held her in place. Ichigo's glare intensified to match the heat from the sun.

"You. Will. Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." Ichigo growled.

"AH. Dose the puppy wants to run and hide?" Kip leaned in close to her face. The glare intensified. A low growl emitted from her throat.

"No. This puppy wants to kick your ass. Now Back. Off." Ichigo grabbed hold of Kips arm and he howl with pain. When he dropped her, she slammed him into the wall and twisted his arm behind his back. Raye was soon free when the boys holding her lunged at Ichigo, but were stopped when she slammed her foot into them.

"You ever bug me again, you'll have a sex change so fast it would make your head spin. Got it." She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Y…es" He gowned our as Ichigo dropped him. His team and him ran off muttering something about PMS'ing girls and nut cases. Ichigo smiled and helped Raye stand.

"Well. Now we know not to mess with you on a bad day." Sasori stood there watching the two. Ichigo felt her shoulder twitch.

"What do you want?" She glared at him. He smirked and handed her a piece of paper. Raye and Ichigo looked at it.

"Whats this?" On the paper was a screen name for yahoo.

"Art-Is-A-Bang yahoo, that name doesn't fit you Sasori." Raye smiled at him.

"It's not mine. It's a friend of mines. It seems that he really wants to talk to you. Tonight. 10:00. don't be late." Sasori walked off. Ichigo studied the paper. She sighed.

"My life sucks."


	5. Coffee

Hay look i updated this...im so proud of myself. If any of you are wondering why this took so long to update is beacuse i was camping for 4 weeks and had no computer. Can i please have at least i review just to see what you think...one...one half...Well on with the story.

* * *

When Ichigo got home the first thing she did was glare at the paper Sasori gave her. Haru sat at the table watching her. After an hour Haru was fed up with it.

"Oh for god sake just go talk the person already." Haru grabbed Ichigo and pulled her into the computer room, ran out, shut and locked the door. "You're not coming out till you talk to him." Ichigo looked at the clock and sweat drooped. It was only 5:00. What was she going to do for the next couple of hours?

"Guess ill check my e-mail." She hopped on the computer and waited, and waited, and waited. When 10:00 finally rolled around she was so bored she was balancing a pencil on her nose.

Art-Is-A-Bang has logged on

Ichigo popped up before falling out of her chair.

Art-Is-A-Bang: Hello. Did danna tell you to meet me???

Strawberries-from-hell: Who the heck is danna?????

Art-Is-A-Bang: Sasori…he did tell you to meet me right….if not ill go.

Strawberries-from-hell: no its ok he just never told me who you were. So whats up.

Art-Is-A-Bang: you might want to watch out at school….that football bum is still after you.

Strawberries-from-hell: Really now…..he wont bother me anymore…not after what I did at school today…so who are you my mysterious friend…you already know me

Art-Is-A-Bang: um…..well you see….you already know me…you just have to look hard enough. Also watch out for any other guys…for some reason guys seem to flock to you.

Strawberries-from-hell: So you're a girl…that's one clue to the list

Art-Is-A-Bang: I never said I was a girl….maybe im a guy

Strawberries-from-hell: yeah right…if you were a guy you'd be attracted to me as well…you are a girl right….I don't like talking to guys about this kind of stuff…for some reason I feel like I can trust you.

Art-Is-A-Bang…really….same with me…so can I talk to you tomorrow some time same place

Strawberries-from-hell: yeah…can we meet at school

Art-Is-A-Bang:…not yet……..first you have to figure out who I am…bye.

Strawberries-from-hell: ok…mean….bye

Art-Is-A-Bang has logged off

Strawberries-from-hell has logged off.

Ichigo laid back agents her head board. Her sister finally let her out of the computer room and she took a shower. Now her new friend was running through her mind. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep that night and she didn't.

The next day

"You look like shit." Raye and Haru said at once. They were walking with Ichigo to school. Raye just had a really evil idea.

"So who is your mysterious yahoo buddy?" Raye jumped back as Ichigo glared at her. Haru laughed.

"She doesn't know. She didn't tell her name. All she said was that she went to our school." There was an evil glint in Harus eye that both Ichigo and Raye cot. Ichigo got the full meaning.

"You know who it is! Tell me!" Haru took off running with Ichigo chasing her. Of course when she sighted her friends Haru hid behind them. Them being Deidara.

"Haru what are you…"

"Haru if you don't tell me ill kick the crap out of you and any of your friends that…" Ichigo never finished her sentence as Haru pushed Deidara on Ichigo and the two fell to the ground. All was quit as Deidara landed on top. He was blushing a new shad of red. Ichigo was matching his blush shade for shade.

"I…I…Im…sorry." Deidara got up, grabbed his stuff and ran off. Haru had already disappeared. Sasori smiled as he helped Ichigo up. She was blushing still and looked out of it.

"Looks like love's blooming." Itachi whispered to Kisame. He frowned slightly.

"That blond baka didn't deserve you. Maybe you're not gay. Go out with a girl this time. Ill talk to this one girl that's in history with me." Kisame and Itachi walked past Sasori and Ichigo.

"See you tomorrow night." Sasori ran off. And before you know it, it was Saturday morning. Ichigo woke up at 8 to laughing coming from down stairs. Her eyebrow twitched as she came down stairs.

The laughing was coming from the kitchen. Ichigo's heart stopped beating when she walked in. All of Haru's friends were there and were laughing at Haru, who had raw egg all over her. All laughing stopped when Ichigo walked up and pushed the group out of the kitchen.

"Is she mad?" Gaara's girlfriend, Neko, asked. Haru smiled and nodded.

"No. She's most likely not thinking yet. She hasn't had her coffee yet." Haru smiled when she heard the sizzle of eggs in the pan. 10 minutes latter 10 plates of food appeared on the table. Before anyone could say thanks, Ichigo disappeared back into the kitchen. Everyone stared at her when she came back.

"Well eat before it gets cold." She walked back upstairs with a mug of coffee. Everyone took a bite and was awed with how good it tasted. Haru didn't touch it.

"Are you going to eat Haru yeah?" Deidara asked. The whole group watched as Haru took a small bite of eggs and paled. She then turned blue and ran into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah were out of salt little sister." Ichigo sat on the stairs sipping her coffee. Haru ran back in

"Oh will you pay." In her hand was the whole pot of coffee. Ichigo paled.

"You wouldn't." Ichigo stood up.

"I would. Did you make extra?" Haru asked.

"Yes now put the coffee down." Ichigo followed her in the kitchen. Haru came back out with a new plate of food and through away the old plate. Grumbling was heard from the kitchen.

"So Kisame who's your friend here?" Haru asked as everybody started eating again. Kisame smiled and pointed to the girl on his right.

"Guys this is Yuki. She's in some of my classes. You don't mind that I brought her do you?" Kisame was almost scared. Yuki had light brown hair down to the middle of her back, and sea green eyes. She smiled warmly at the group. Itachi felt a blush creep onto his face that everyone saw.

"Are you sick Itachi-kun? Your face is all red." Yuki asked worriedly.

"I'm fine it's…just…it's hot in here. I think ill go outside for some fresh air." Itachi stood.

"Back doors through the kitchen." Haru pointed before he ran out. Itachi sat outside for a few minutes before Ichigo walked out.

"Oh it seems that Itachi-kun has a crush on some one." Ichigo sat in one of the lawn chairs, smiling like no tomorrow. Itachi flicked her off before looking away.

"So where's little blond?" Ichigo sat down in the chair next to him. Itachi winced at the mention of Naruto.

"Broke up with me to go out with a boy named Sai…Why do you care? For the past week all you have said to me is fuck off or something of that sort." Itachi questioned.

"I don't like to see people in pain. Yes a shocker coming from me but its true. Now go back in there and have a good time. I think Haru's found the DDR mat." Ichigo smiled as Itachi gave her a strange look before going back inside. The sound of music and laughing was heard. Ichigo smiled and walked back inside to do the dishes.

Today was going to be a very long day.


	6. Truth or Dare

Last Chapter

Ok before I start the next chapter I have to say im sorry for the very long wait but there was a time I was beginning to doubt my writing skills and thought about discontinuing this fic. But then I got a review from **sasoriforever**. When I got this it kind of brightened my day and made me sit down and type. This is what I came up with.

Thank you to all you that have reviewed.

Last Chapter

"I don't like to see people in pain. Yes a shocker coming from me but its true. Now go back in there and have a good time. I think Haru's found the DDR mat." Ichigo smiled as Itachi gave her a strange look before going back inside. The sound of music and laughing was heard. Ichigo smiled and walked back inside to do the dishes.

Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

And what a long day it was. After 50 rounds of DDR and 97 rounds of Guitar Hero, the group of friends were exhausted. Now the group was channel flipping looking for a good movie to watch.

Through out the day Ichigo had snapped a few pictures of the Akatsuki doing embarrassing things and was now posting them on her Myspace. But the day wasn't just all laughs. Right after lunch Sasori's girlfriend Mai broke up with him and left. Now Sasori and Itachi were sitting in the computer room with Ichigo instead of with the rest of the gang.

"She didn't even tell me why she broke up with me. She just said it and left." Sasori held his head in his hands. Ichigo turned away from the computer.

"Well in my option if she didn't have a reason to brake up with you then she was only using you. Has she been acting wired lately?" Ichigo asked.

"Now that you mention it yeah she has. She hasn't been eating lunch with us lately and doesn't want to walk home with me anymore." Sasori looked up at Ichigo as if asking what it meant. Ichigo sighed.

"Hears my advice…Get over her and find some one elts. She's not worth all this crying. She's probably one of those girls that like to rip out the heart of some one that loves them. And the same is for you Itachi. Naruto wasn't worth this. Now there or two perfectly good girls out there in the living room that could use the love. Just follow your heart." Ichigo smiled as the two boys looked at her in shock.

The whole house seemed to be quite at the same time as Itachi and Sasori walked into the living room in shock, Ichigo close behind smiling like no tomorrow. Haru and the gang really didn't want to know what they were talking about back there so they let it go.

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Ichigo asked. The group looked at each other then back at Ichigo.

"Pizza!" They all shouted at once. (Except Sasori and Itachi) Ichigo sweat dropped and went to the phone and ordered two cheese and two pepperoni pizzas. After the group had gorged themselves on pizza thy lay in front of the TV. Slowly the day pasted, them doing random things, and it was about 10 o-clock at night.

"So what now?" Itachi asked.

"How…How about truth or dare!" Yuki suggested from the couch. The group agreed and sat down in a circle, all except Ichigo. They all looked at her with pleading eyes till she finally gave in and sat down in the circle.

"Who's first?" Sasori asked quietly.

"Me." Yuki giggled out. "Um…Itachi-kun, truth or dare." Yuki's smile made Itachi pale.

"D…dare." He stuttered out. Yuki smiled evil.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance in only your boxers." Itachi paled with wide eyes at Yuki. Ichigo smiled and put her arm around Yukis shoulders.

"Yuki-chan I think Im going to like you."

"You don't expect me to do that do you?" Itachi waved his hands around in self defense. Yuki smiled at him.

"Do you really want to know what else I had in mind?" Yuki asked innocently.

"No! Ill do it!" Itachi yelled before running from the room to the bath room. He came out minutes later in only boxers. A few black mail pictures and laughs later he was back in his cloths.

"Haru. Truth or dare?" Itachi smiled.

"Dare." Haru said confidently.

"I dare you to strip for Sasori in the privacy of your own bedroom." Itachi smirked at the two beat red faces. Ichigo glared at Itachi.

"F…fine." Haru stood and dragged Sasori, who looked like he was having a massive nose bleed, up the stairs.

"Well while were waiting for them how about we go to the…person to the right of Haru." Zetsu smiled noticing how it was Kisame he picked. The two oddly colored persons smirked and looked at Deidara who shrank away.

"Deidara. Truth or dare." Kisame asked in a sing-song voice.

"Dare yeah!" Deidara said happily. Kisame smirked at Zetsu and leaned over to whisper into Deidara's ear. Everyone blinked, confused. When Kisame leaned back Deidara was wide eyed and blushing a new shade of red.

"Well what was the dare?" Ichigo asked board.

"You'll know sooner or later today." Kisame smirked out. Deidara took a deep breath before looking Ichigo in the eye.

"Hidan…um….yeah…" Deidara stuttered.

"Yes." He asked. Deidara smirked evilly.

"Truth or Dare yeah?" He grinned and a chill ran down Hidan's spine.

"Dare!" Deidara's grind spread into a full blown smile.

"On Monday when we get to school I dare you to walk up to Tusnady and ask where so got her boobs done yeah." Everyone look at the blond with wide eyes. In the shock of the dare no one noticed Haru and Sasori walk down stairs hand in hand.

"Ok what did we miss?" Haru asked as she and Sasori sat down in the circle.

"You will see on Monday yeah." Deidara smiled. Hidan growled out something along the lines of 'fucking blonds' before turning to look around the group. His eye's landed on Ichigo.

"Ichigo truth or dare." He almost laughed out. Just when Ichigo opened her mouth to say anything the phone rang.

"Ill get it." Ichigo stood up and walked over to the phone.

"_Ichigo? It's Pain. I think we need to talk."_ Ichigo's eyes widened and her face paled. Everyone in the room looked at her and Haru jumped to her feet, running to the phone. Looking at the number on the caller ID she paled as well before ripping the phone from her sister's hands.

"How the hell did you get this number?" Haru asked into the phone.

"_I believe I was calling to talk to Ichigo. Not you. Please put her back on the phone." _Haru handed the phone back to Ichigo who had gotten over her shock and now had a look of pure anger on her face.

"What do you want?" She growled out. Everyone watching jumped up wanting to know what was going on.

"_As I said earlier I just want to talk."_ Ichigo could here the grin over the phone.


End file.
